My Life Changes and Turns: Sweet Tender Moments
by Booknchoc
Summary: Joint piece to Chapter 11 of MLCNT. It's the night before Scar leaves and her and Optimus take their relationship to the next level with a night full of bliss and happiness. Rated M


**Hey guys. This is the extra story piece to chapter 11 where Scar leaves. As this is rated M I didn't put it into the story. As I am new to this kind of story writing, it properly won't be the best but I will try. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was in my bedroom packing to leave by tomorrow to catch the plane. Hearing someone knock on my door, I went to answer it and saw Optimus that looked loss as he looked down at me.

"I'm not changing my mind," I told him.

"I know that you want this," he said, as his hologram appeared in front of me. "Just let me have these last through hours with you Scar."

I gave a sigh before I turned to look at him. His blue almost black hair was shaggy and short cut that framed the top of his head, his blue eyes matched the aqua electronic blue I had come common with from his bipedal form, the red jacket and blue shirt along with the black jeans and work boots.

"Come here," I said wrapping my arms around him.

He clings tightly to me as if he was scared of losing me.

"Optimus when this is all over from college I'll be back," I told him. "Hey look at me."

He looked at me as I played with his hair.

"I just can't help feeling that you are leaving me more than just college," he whispered making me frown at him.

"What gives you that idea?" I asked confused.

"Ratchet told me about Blackarachnia," he said. "And what she said to you."

I sighed, seeing where this was going as I pulled away from him and picked up the shirt I had dropped onto my floor and folded it, before placing it into my suitcase that was on my bed.

"Optimus was she your lover before?" I asked.

"Yes, Scar," he replied, making me frown as she had not lied to me. "But I never mated with her."

"Why does my dad still call my mom his sparkmate?" I asked turning to look at him. "And tell me the truth."

"He calls your mother his sparkmate because when a Cybertrion mates with another Cybertrion or species they are bonded for life," he replied. "No matter if they go their separate ways."

"Did she become your sparkmate?" I asked.

"No she didn't," he replied. "I might have if I hadn't thought she had died."

"And me and you weren't together," I finished as he sat on the floor as he watched me.

"Scar I have never wanted any other femme than you," he said as I sat down next to him. "Can I prove it?"

"You mean as in sex?" I asked.

"If you wish it," he replied as he pulled me to his lap so that my legs where on either side of his waist and my head resting on his shoulder.

"Optimus why would I not believe you?" I asked. "I love you."

"I am just scared of losing you," he replied. "I will never hurt you."

"If you did you have to face my daddy's wrath and my family," I said, smiling. "Just so you know I have never done this before."

"Neither have I love," he replied, before crashing his lips against mine as my arms pulled him closer to me.

He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I obeyed opening my mouth as his tongue explored my mouth as I moaned into the kiss before he pulled away. I pouted making him laugh hoarsely before attacking my neck with kisses and bits as I moaned and groaned as I arched my back to be closer to him.

"Should I continue?" he whispered into my ear.

"You stop now and I will dismantle you," I growled as I kissed his jaw line.

He chuckled before capturing my lips once again and picking me up, before cradling me to him with one hand on my back as his other hand pushed my suitcase off the bed and laid me on my bed and came to rest on top of me with his knees on other side of my waist. I pulled away from him as he kissed my neck and his hands trailed down my sides, making me gasp and moan as I flicked at his chest under his shirt. One of my hands was in his hair playing with it as he trailed kisses on my neck and moved to my top that was faded and did not cover much of my bloom, as I had been too lazy to find a different top.

"Scar the moment we start, tell me if I hurt you or you want me to stop," he said, as he pulled my top up.

"I'll be fine," I replied. "It will just hurt at first because it's my first time."

"Okay," he replied as he pulled my top up over my head and threw it across the room. "I'll try to not harm you love."

I nodded before he unclasped my bra as I undid the buttons on his shirt and stared awestruck at the abs that his upper body had; I knew he was muscly but wow that was a shock.

"Something wrong Scar?" he teased.

"Quiet," I ordered as I pushed myself up on my elbows to kiss him on the jaw line.

"Impatient much?" he asked, chuckling as I pouted as he watched me underneath him.

"Okay than," I said, smirking. "I guess I'll just go and finish packing and go to sleep."

I quickly moved away from him, making him growl as he jumped onto me and hold me down gently.

"Don't even think about it," he told me as he pulled down my sweat pants. "Nice underwear."

I blushed as he flicked at it making me giggle and stare at him as he looked up at me as I played with his hair.

"Now then stay still and let me finish this," he said.

I nodded smiling as a love stuck puppy, as I undid the buttons on his jeans and pulled them down as I looked at his manhood that was burgling against his upper legs. Optimus laughed as he pulled down my pants and started to flick at my vagina making me moan as I arched my back so that he could have more access.

"No going back," he declared as I nodded before he thrust his fingers in.

I whimpered a little in pain as his spare arm wrapped around me, comforting me as he thrust faster. I closed my eyes with the pleasure ridding my body as I moved my body to the thrusting of his fingers. My hands pulled down his boxers and pulled at his erection, making him groan and growl as he removed his fingers from me; they were wet with my cum as he positioned himself above me as he placed his head against my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing every inch of my face and kneading my breast.

I moaned and grasped, ushering his name softly as he nibbled at my earlobe before I felt him slide into me. He grinded his hips as I felt my stomach tighten as his thrust slowed down and became gently as I whimpered softly as he hold me to his chest which I kissed and nibbled at, causing him to moan and gasp making me smirk as I sucked at a nipple.

"Primus Scar," he groaned. "Watch what I will do to you."

I snickered before I moved my face to meet his lips that were waiting for me. After a couple of more minutes he pulled away as we both reached our limit as he pulled out of my opening and pulled me into his arms as he pulled my duvet around us.

"That was fun," I replied, giggling in happiness. "Love you Optimus."

"Love you too Scarlet," he replied, kissing my forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll pack for you in the morning."

I smiled happily as I curled up to his side and fall into a deep slumber.

**End of the one short. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
